Henry's Fall
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: During a mission with Ray, Henry is injured. Will he be okay? It's better than it sounds. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: How It Started

**Yodelahehoo! It's me again! So, I've noticed on this website there isn't a lot of fanfiction for Henry Danger,(which saddens me because I **_**LOVE**_** Henry Danger!), so I'm doing the one thing reasonable...writing it myself. It's like the fandom phrase goes, if you want to read fanfiction for one of your favorite shows, but there isn't enough of it for your liking, you have to write it yourself (I made that up). So I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I just got home from school and Charlotte, Jasper, and I are working on our algebra homework, or at least, Jasper and I say we are. Charlotte's says we're not even paying attention and just watching TV. I mean, we are, but it's not like we'll admit that, especially to Charlotte.

"Okay, Tracy drove for two hours at a constant speed. She then stopped for an hour to do some clothes shopping and have a quick bite to eat. She then drove home at a constant speed. Which graph below best represents the changes in distance from her home as Tracy was driving?" Charlotte asked, looking up at us.

"I don't know", I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Why does it matter?" Jasper asked, also not looking away.

"Look, do you guys want to do homework or watch Natural Surgery?" She asks us.

"Watch Natural Surgery", We reply simultaneously.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible", She grunts and keeps working.

Finally, it's time for Charlotte and I to head to work, which Jasper and I are both thankful for. Jasper, to get out of homework, and me, to get out of homework and because I love my job. Whenever I'm down in the Man Cave, I somehow feel like I'm leaving all problems upstairs in the shop and I can really take a few hours to enjoy myself. Also, who wouldn't love being a superhero's sidekick and beating up bad guys? Sure, sometimes it's a pain, sometimes physically, but it's still pretty awesome.

Charlotte and I walk to Junk N' Stuff in silence for a few minutes before Charlotte speaks up.

"You and Jasper really need to start working harder on, well, all our classes", she says, concerned and annoyed.

"Come on Charlotte, Jasper and I just aren't good at the whole school thing. You're pretty much the only reason we're keeping our grades up", I respond.

"What if I make you a deal?" She suggested, stopping, grabbing my arm, and pulling me back since I wasn't paying attention. I realized we were at an intersection and had to wait for the light to turn to the person walking instead of the red hand.

"What kind of deal?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"After work, we'll go back to your house to finish the homework. Since I finished when Jasper and you were watching TV, I want you to finish it by yourself and for every question you get right, I'll get you an extra scoop on an ice cream sundae", she purposes.

I think about this. Finishing that history homework is the last thing I want to do, but if it's for ice cream, well, that's a different story.

"Alright, you got a deal", I agree and hold out my hand. She shakes it and we cross the street as the walking light shows the person walking. In another few minutes, we're walking through the front entrance of Junk N' Stuff.

"Hey Gooch", we greet, simultaneously. He waves at us as we walk through the streamer doorway and into the back room. Charlotte hits the elevator button. It opens and we walk in, taking deep breathes, bracing ourselves for the fall. The elevator drops and we scream all the way down, obviously. When the elevator opens, I'm on my back and Charlotte is laying on her stomach with her feet in my face.

"Ew!" I yell disgusted.

"What?" She asks, surprised.

"You have gum on the bottom of your shoe!" I yell, still grossed out.

"Oh, hush Henry!" She yells and finally stands up, me following, and we walk out of the elevator where we find Ray on the couch playing Ants In Pants again.

"Ugh, this game is impossible! Why couldn't they make the pants a size that's big enough?" He yells, frustrated.

"Uh, Ray?" Charlotte says, getting his attention. He looks at us and instantly straightens up, slowing pushing away the game away, obviously embarrassed.

"Um, how long have you two been standing there?" He asks as he starts putting away the game.

"Long enough", Charlotte responds and takes her usually spot at the computers and I sit across from Ray on the couch as he pulls out a deck of Uno cards from no where.

"Care to challenge the professional?" He asks and looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"What professional?" I ask, teasingly, and he just responds by throwing the cards at me and tells me to shuffle them.

An hour later, I've beaten him three games out of five and we're playing five out of seven. I glance at him over my now what seems like fifty cards to see him trying to figure out a plan. We've been sitting here for five minutes, neither of us having something in our hands and pulling something from the deck, which also turns out to be useless. We've both gotten so many cards now that we can't hold them all and have put them on the couch space next to us. Even when I'm not looking, I can tell he's trying to peek under the table to look at my cards, so I had to put them all in my lap, much to his annoyance. After a few more collected cards, Charlotte yells for us.

"Hey guys, two dudes just escaped from prison!" She yelled in warning.

"Where are they now?" Ray asks, standing up and walking over to her, me following.

"They're running through Swellview Park", She informed us, turning around to face us.

"Then we better go Kid Danger", He said, turning to me, pulling out his gum. I follow his example and we both put some in our mouths and within seconds of blowing bubbles, we're transformed into our costumes, turning us into our hero selves.

"To be continued?" He asks, pointing to the table. I get that he means we'll continue the game later and I nod in understanding and approval. He nods back and we run to our places under the tubes and tap our belt buckles.

"Call it", He tells me, looking up.

"Up the tube!" I yell and look up as well as the tubes suck us up to town to fight evil.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, chapter two is under construction and will be ready for public eyes by Sunday. So, until next time, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Happy Easter Everybody! I spent ALL DAY working on this yesterday, so I hope you all enjoy it and have an awesome Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Henry's POV

Ray and I were in the Man Van heading towards Swellview Park to capture the criminals Charlotte told us about. I had helped Ray with criminals before, there's been that guy who tried to rob the 24 hour glass store, the Santa who ran around the mall without his pants when it wasn't even Christmas, and even Dr. Maniac (I'm still being disrespectful), so I'm not that worried about getting hurt or anything tonight. Most of them aren't that hard to handle. I almost never even need Ray's help with them if they advance me. Since becoming Kid Danger, I've become very good at self defense and being on the offensive side as well. Though I did do just fine before he hired me, having the job has just made me better, I personally think, and think Ray agrees, even though he doesn't often say it.

We pull into a parking space and jump out, ready to fight evil. I see something flash in the corner of my sight and turn and see them running for the trees.

"Hey, over there", I say and point to guys. He follows my finger's direction and spots them too.

"Let's do this", He says and runs slightly ahead of me. We run after the guys for like eternity and my legs feel like their on fire before they run in different directions.

"They're splitting up!" I yell, even though I know he can see that considering he's ahead of me.

"You take that one, I'll take this one!" He yells and runs toward the one that ran right. I go the opposite direction after the other one.

I chase him for another decade before he starts climbing a tree. Okay, I've seen criminals try to escape our grasps before, but this is the lamest and saddest escape I've ever seen out of _anyone_. For I moment, I just stand there contemplating if I should catch him or buy him a lollipop out of sympathy. I then shake my head and decide to just capture the guy, but give him some not helpful advice along with it.

"Hey buddy, you're going to need a better escape plan than that!" I yell, jump up to the shortest branch, and do a pull up to get onto it. I've never been good at climbing trees, so I just use the branches like a twisted ladder to climb after the criminal.

The tree gets brighter from flashlights and I can tell the police are at the bottom waiting for me to get him back down. I appreciate that they trust me enough to handle this on my own, but come on, we're in a tree. It's not as easy as it looks.

Finally, the guy looses his footing and fell at the police's feet. Literally. They pick him up and handcuff him behind his back.

"Thank you, Kid Danger", One of them calls up to me.

"Anytime", I respond, happy I did my job without a fight. For once. I watch them walk away with the criminal in the middle of the circle they formed around him to keep him from escaping their grasp again.

I look down and stupidly realize I'm still in the tree. I then start my way down the same way I got up, except this time, I'm climbing backwards. I'm at the fifth branch I climbed on coming up and look down, seeing I'm still kind of high up, considering this is a rather tall tree. I put my right foot down on the branch below me and just as I'm about to put my other foot down, my other foot slips from under me and I fall the rest the down, screaming, of course.

When I land, I'm on my stomach with my left arm breaking my fall right on top of the tree's root. I have to clench my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. It hurts to the point where there aren't any words to describe it. I roll myself onto my back to ease the pain, even if it's only a little. I feel a little pain in my right knee too, but it's not as bad as my arm. I look directly above me to see the tree branches and leaves sudden start to get blurry. I blink to try to clear the dark spots in my vision, but before I know anything else, the world is black.

Ray's POV

I sit on the park bench waiting for Henry. We agreed on the way here that if the criminals broke up and we had to separate, we would meet at the park bench by the pond. It was a spot in the park not many people came to at this time of day, which is exactly what we want. To avoid fans as much as we can. It's not that we don't want to hang out with them, it's just that if we take time to do that on every mission we go on, we'd pretty much never get back to the Man Cave.

I lift up my sleeve to check the watch I kept hidden there and see I've been waiting here for ten minutes and Henry's still not here. That doesn't make sense because I saw the police leave with both guys five minutes ago. Is he hurt? Does he need me? Is he just getting slowed down by some fangirls? Should I go looking for him? I push those thoughts aside because I'm sure if that were the case, he would call me. Yet again, though, he should be here. I decide that if he doesn't show up in another five minutes, I'll go look for him.

I spend the next five minutes watching people come in and out of the park, but Henry never shows up. I sigh and stand up. Time for a little search.

I walk towards the way Henry and the criminal ran when we separated. I walk in the direction for a few minutes before I see something red at the root of a tree. Walking a few more steps, my eyes widen with shock and worry.

"Kid Danger!" I yell and run to him.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for you! Again, have a Happy Easter and until next weekend, laters!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Recovery

**Bonjour everyone! Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I'm working on creating a storyline for Henry Danger that can hopefully be longer and hopefully, you'll read (please do that). I meant to update last weekend, but I unfortunely came to a small writer's block while trying to come up with a way to start this chapter, that and somehow I found myself on my parents bed with all my limbs too heavy to move except for my hand that was holding the TV remote...anyways, enjoy the story, nonetheless!**

* * *

Ray's POV

I ran to Henry quickly, my thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute, though my main question is: What happened? He's normally better than this. Sure, he gets hurt sometimes, but he never falls unconcious because of it. As much as I'm convinced I'm just worrying, I check his pulse anyway. You know, just to be on the safe side. I sigh in relief now that I know he _is_ just unconcious.

I then look over him for any injuries. I see his left arm is twisted at an odd angle, which, of course, brings my worry back up. I then look for anything else and see some blood soaking his costume where his right knee is and my eyes widen again, horrified. I look around for anyone else and then turn my attention back to Henry. I move to his leg and pull his pant leg up so I can see his knee. It looks like a minor cut with three other bruises practically circling it, which I can imagine would be pretty painful. I then turn my atttention back to his arm. I lift his sleeve up to see his arm coated in bruises. That's got to be painful.

I do a quick once over again and once I'm sure there's nothing else to worry about, I carefully slide one hand under his knees, careful not to strain his right one, and one hand behind his back and gently lift him up. I manage to get to the Man Van without attracting attention, thankfully, so I gently set him in the passenger seat and lower it so it's in the lying down position. After I make sure he'll be comfortable, I shut his door, run around to the driver's seat, get behind the wheel, and shut the door. I'm about to start the engine when I hear Henry stir next to me. I look over and see him suddenly tense in pain as he opens his eyes.

"Don't move too much, you're pretty beat", I say, turning to him. He glances up at me as I see him trying to force himself to relax.

"I know", He responds and cradles his injured arm.

"What did the guy do to you?" I ask.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...the guy didn't really do anything. He fell out of the tree after I chased him up it", He said in a seeming dreadful, embarrassed, and shameful voice.

"Than what happened to cause this?" I ask, gesturing to him.

"I uhhh...fell out of the tree and landed on the root", He said in almost a whisper.

I don't say anything at first, simply sit there and stare at him blankly. Then, I'm laughing my heart out.

Henry's POV

I sit there and endure being laughed at, not enjoying it at all.

"You-you got this hurt? Simply by falling out of a tree?" He said trying to control his laughter enough to talk to me.

"Yes", I say, embarrassed. I unintentionally put more pressure on my arm, causing me to hiss. The bad news is that it hurts wildly, but the good news is it got Ray to stop laughing and immediately goes to comfort me by rubbing my shoulder.

"Hang in there, we'll be back to the Man Cave in a few minutes", He says, reassuringly and starts the van. While Ray focuses on the road, I just lay there and stare out the window as we pass many other small stores and shops in Swellview.

When we get to the Man Cave, I end up being able to walk on my own, which surprises both of us. Sure, there's a limp, but I can still manage. That is, until I get to the bottom of the tube and put too much weight on my injured leg, causing me to gasp in pain and fall when the tube when up, though luckily Ray catches me.

"Easy", He says gently and helps me over to the couch. When Charlotte turns from the computer to look at us, her eyes widen in surprise when she sees me and runs over.

"What happened to you?" She asks, obviously very concerned.

I was about to answer when Ray blurted out,"Henry fell out of a tree!"

Charlotte had the same reaction Ray did. She stared blankly for a few seconds before both of them fall to the floor laughing. I blush in embarrassment as they laugh before pulling themselves together again.

"Alright, I'll go get Schwoz and get you looked at", Ray said and went off to the secret room behind the wall. Charlotte finally gives me a look of sympathy and sits down next to me.

"Why in the world were you in the tree to begin with?" She asks.

"I chased the criminal up the tree until he finally fell out of it and into the hands of the police. After they left, I started working my way down the tree and my foot slipped off one of the branches, and in my defence, it was a tall tree, and landed on my arm on the root", I explained as Schwoz and Ray came into the room with the first aid kit.

"I can't believe you got hurt like this by falling out of a tree", Schwoz said, obviously trying not to burst into laughter like everyone else has.

"I know, right?" I ask, genuinely surprised myself. I would expect this if the criminal would've attacked me, but to fall out of a tree, this is just embarrassing.

Schwoz spends the next few minutes cleaning and bandaging my cuts, being careful not to put pressure on my bruises. After a few minutes Schwoz gives his medical report.

"Well, nothing is broken, just some painful bruising. The cuts should heal in a few days", He says, and Ray and I both sigh in relief.

"Good, this means I can take the rest of the evening easy", I say leaning back. I feel something fall in my lap, making me jerk in surprise. I see my math textbook in my lap and Charlotte standing next to me behind the couch, smirking.

"What's this?" I ask, gesturing to the textbook.

"Your math homework. We had a deal, remember?" She asks, walking back to the computer with an evil smile.

I groan and open the textbook in my lap, saying,"I better get the choice of ice cream flavor", and start on the homework I've been dreading all night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the ending! Stay tuned to my account. Like I said, I'll have a longer storyline I'm about to get started on soon that will hopefully take at least 4-5 chapters. Until next time, aloha!**


End file.
